


Future

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Future, Getting Together, M/M, Mind Reading, Parenthood, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: So Gakuhou can see the future. It's not as great as it sounds.Written for Karushuu Week on tumblr! (Prompt: Future)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 47
Kudos: 408





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> You all, seeing prompt 7: she better not write another damn time travel fic  
> Alas! I did not.
> 
> It's been a WEEK. Check out the [tumblr](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/620552430641430528/karushuu-week-2020-prompts) here for the submissions that have been posted so far. They've been great! Karushuu deserves more love yall,

**Karushuu Week 2020 Day 7:**

**Future**

So Gakuhou can see the future. It's not as great as it sounds.

Ever since Gakuhou could remember, if he stared at a person hard enough, he could see a floating block of text over their heads. He learnt that they were someone's future actions (and quickly he learnt that he could change it if he intervened.) The actions were such that would happen in the immediate future within the next 48 hours, what he can see is random and determined by no real reason that he can figure out, and most of them weren't useful as they were distracting. (He glosses over heads as he walks and he gets insight into strangers' grocery lists. Daily life is largely mundane and there isn't quite much excitement. The man who just passed him will buy a cauliflower sometime in the next two days, yippie.)

Watching his son is more entertaining than most, and proves useful at times. Gakuhou almost dropped his mug in excitement when "Takes first steps" appears over the cot, and he spends the next two days stuck to Gakushuu's side like glue, camera at the ready. So of course Gakushuu chooses to waddle from the doorway to the Gakuhou's arms at the 47th hour, and Gakuhou knows this child would be the most aggravating thing in the world.

This ability as far as he knows is only his. Gakushuu has no inclination of it, and his internet searches have proven futile. People have just pegged him as incredibly perceptive. He doesn't quite know what to think of it.

So he watches Gakushuu grow up with his secret parenting ability. If he were more ambitious there was probably far more he could do with it, but he's content to meddle in his son's life with it. Gakushuu goes off to middle school, and Gakuhou leaves stationery lying around when he sees "Lost pen". Gakuhou meets Koro-sensei, notes down when Takaoka walks past with "Hits a student". giggles to himself when "Asks Irina to move in" pops over poor Karasuma's head, and guiltily stands guard outside his son's room the next two nights after he sees "Cries himself to sleep". 

And then Gakushuu goes to high school and gets himself a boyfriend.

Oh dear.

Gakuhou knows it will happen 35 hours before it happens. In that 35 hours he searches up as much literature on the subject, googles and googles and even bings, calls up an anonymous lgbt helpline "help my son is gay?" and then stares into his confused reflection on his blank laptop screen until Gakushuu (at hour 18) is concerned enough to ask if he is okay.

Rewind. Hour 0, Gakuhou had decided to be a nice dad and drive his son to school. Should-have-been-expelled Karma Akabane is waiting at the school gates, and Gakuhou watches in horror as "Asks Gakushuu out" pops over his head.

And in the same amount of shock he turns to stare at Gakushuu (getting out of the car,  _ grinning _ at Akabane) and blinks at the phrase "Says yes" hovering above him.

The universe is mocking him.

Gakushuu practically skips home after school the next day floating on the clouds. Gakuhou waits until he goes up the stairs to let his head thunk on the table.

His life is hell from then on. Increasingly terrifying predictions appear in Gakuhou's life. 

He spills coffee over his lap when Gakushuu comes down the stairs in the morning with "First kiss", glares at Akabane he sees "Fights with Gakushuu", (and breathes the biggest sign of relief when he hears they got into an actual  _ fistfight _ . Then hears the very perplexed pause over the phone from the current principal of Kunugigaoka High who had called to explain the situation and scrambles to explain.) 

And  _ then _ realizes belatedly, when Gakushuu comes home crying, that a fist fight was likely preceded by an actual fight, spends the rest of the day quietly cursing out Akabane. Is incredibly perplexed as he slips a packet of antihistamines into Gakushuu's bag when he sees "Get an allergic reaction", drives Gakushuu to school the next morning, and then sees Akabane waiting at the front gate with a bouquet.

Gakushuu is gaping at the window, still strapped in. Gakuhou rolls down the window, sticks his head out and yells, "he's allergic." 

Akabane turns around and flings the bouquet somewhere over the school fence behind him, Gakushuu  _ finally _ regains his bearings and runs out of the car to kiss Akabane, and all three of them realize at the same time that Gakuhou is not supposed to know about this relationship.

So Gakuhou yells "be more subtle," rolls up his window, and drives off.

Then pulls into a starbucks driveway and orders five espresso shots.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been fun! Thanks for following me as I take a little break to hop around for some Karushuu week fun. Well I say that but honestly if you didn't like it you didn't have a choice. 
> 
> Before you all say anything 1. yes I am aware of the Amazing Angst potential that may or may not be Ikeda/Mamasano related that this concept provides, 2. I was too tired to write it and 3. maybe I eventually will, and you can too.
> 
> And now back to regularly scheduled programming! Sort of. I haven't written the next chapter of KK yet. But I will!


End file.
